


Love Ascends

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr asked:"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Sherlock. I...I don't deserve you. If you want me to go away, I'll understand"This is a ficlet response.





	Love Ascends

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/158737608249/im-sorry-for-everything-ive-done-to-you)

“John, I don’t ever want you to go. I won’t ever not want you. Please stay.”

“But ― what I did ―”

“Please stop. We’ll work through it together. I love you.”

John’s eyes teared up. “I love you too, Sherlock.”


End file.
